1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a louver, and, to be more precise, relates to a louver applied as a device for shifting the wind direction provided at a blast port of, for example, an air-conditioner and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 8 illustrates a unified type of an air-conditioner 80. This air-conditioner 80 receives an indoor unit and outdoor unit in a body 81 in a box-shaped form, and is installed by inserting the body 81 into a space created, for example, an opening in the wall surface of a building.
This air-conditioner 80, wherein the front cover is attached at the front part of the body 81 so as to be attachable and removeable, sends the attemperation air such as cool air, warm air, and so on, from a blast port 83 provided at the front cover to the inside of a room, after conducting the thermal conversion of the indoor air sucked from a suction port 82 provided at the front cover inside of the body 81.
At the suction port 82, a grille 85 wherein a number of raised portions 84 are formed is provided. The raised portion 84 is formed in a flat form of a virtually rectangular plane, and a number of the raised portions 84 are positioned so that the longitudinal direction is along, in the directon of the width of (in the drawing, the right-and-left direction), the body 81.
These raised portions 84 are formed as part of the above-described front cover, and are positioned in a parallel state to each other in the direction of the width and in the direction of the height of the body 81 at a predetermined interval.
Meanwhile, at the blast port 83, a device for shifting the wind direction 88, omprising a number of mobile cross louvers 86 and longitudinal louvers 87, is provided to change the blast direction of the attemperation air.
There, the cross louver 86 is positioned along, in the direction of the width of, the body 81 in order to change the blast direction of the attemperation air up-and-down, and the longitudinal louver 87 is positioned along, in the direction of the height of, the body 81 in order to change the blast direction of the attemperation air right-and-left.
As FIG. 9 illustrates, the cross louver 86 and the longitudinal louver 87 is made to be a flat form of a virtually rectangular plane, and a support axis 89 is formed at both of the longitudinal ends.
The cross louver 86 has the longitudinal dimension corresponding to the inside width dimension of a frame part 88A (refer to the chained line of two dots, in the drawing) provided on the front cover. These cross louvers 86 are positioned in a parallel state in the direction of the height of the frame part 88A at a predetermined interval, and are supported by the frame part 88A in order to be turned around the support axis 89.
Meanwhile, the longitudinal louver 87 has the longitudinal dimension corresponding to the internal height dimension of the blast opening (not illustrated in the drawing) provided at the body 81. These longitudinal louvers 87 are positioned in a parallel state in the direction of the width of the blast opening at a predetermined interval, and are supported by the body 81 in order to be turned around the support axis 89.
The device for shifting the wind direction 88, wherein each cross louver 86 and each longitudinal louver 87 are made to interlock by a link motion which is not illustrated in the drawing, changes the blast elevation angle by turning each cross louver 86, and changes the blast swing angle by turning each longitudinal louver 87.
In the device for shifting the wind direction 88, the cross louver 86, extending in the direction of the width of the body 81, is positioned at the room side, and the longitudinal louver 87 is positioned at the internal side of the body 81 in order to achieve the external unification with the grille 85 wherein the raised portions 84 are formed along, in the direction of the width of, the body 81 (refer to FIG. 8).
The above-described device for shifting the wind direction 88, wherein a number of cross louvers 86 and longitudinal louvers 87 are required, has a problem of requiring a large number of louvers, therefore increasing the manufacturing cost.
For this reason, the louver, wherein a plurality of supplementary longitudinal wings in a virtual doglegged form are provided on both the front and back faces, has been proposed in recent years (Refer to Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 59-191544 official report: Prior embodiment).
According to this prior embodiment, a longitudinal louver is eliminated since the supplementary longitudinal wing functions as a longitudinal louver, which changes the blast swing angle when the louver is positioned as a cross louver, and therefore the total number of required louvers is reduced.
However, the louver of the prior embodiment, wherein a plurality of supplementary longitudinal wings are provided on both the front and back faces, gives the impression that the louver and the supplementary wings are combined in a virtual grid state, and has a problem of the excellence of the external appearance being reduced.
Especially when this louver is positioned at the blast port 83 of the above-described air conditioner 80, the uniformity in external appearance with the grille 85 is not attained, and there is concern that the excellence of the external appearance of the air conditioner 80 may be marred.
This prior embodiment, wherein a plurality of supplementary longitudinal wings are provided in the louver, requires a complicated form of a metallic mold, and more resin compared to the louver with the flat form in order to form the louver, and has a problem of having high manufacturing costs.
Furthermore, the louver of the prior embodiment has had the problem of generating resonance, which is a so called trembling sound, when the attemperation air is sent faster than the predetermined speed.
These above-described problems occur not only to the louver provided at the blast port of the unified type of air-conditioner, but also to the louver provided at the blast port of a separate type of air-conditioner wherein the outdoor unit and indoor unit are separated, and to the louver and so on provided at the blast port of an air-cleaner installed indoor.
The present invention is made in order to solve these conventional problems, and its object is to provide the louver which reduces the total number of the required louvers and the manufacturing cost, and obtains excellence in its external appearance.